


Possessive (Threesome)

by Tater_Tati



Series: KHR 12 Days of Xmas [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Byakuran being a tease as usual, Competitive sex, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mafia Bosses that don't like sharing, Masturbation, Office Sex, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexy Mafia Bosses, Teasing, Threesome, Tsuna being a thot, mafia bosses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Tati/pseuds/Tater_Tati
Summary: Day 3 of my KHR 12 Days of Xmas.It was greedy of you to think you could have them both, without either of them catching on. When they do find out, they prove to you just how... possessive they can both be. NSFW.Cross-posted to my tumblr @sawadatuna-yoshi.





	Possessive (Threesome)

**Author's Note:**

> so um, in order for this threesome to exist… Tsuna miiiight have to be OOC… unless we all take a moment to picture TYL!MafiaBoss!Tsuna as one sexy ass boss. if you can picture that, then you may proceed.

When you had walked into Byakuran’s office that day, something was different about him. Sure, there was the signature sharpness to his gaze, hidden behind a deceptively friendly front, but behind his smile, you knew he could be the worst kind of monster. But today, it seemed even more pronounced, his eyes narrowing in on you as the door shut behind you.

“(Y/N)~ How are you today?”

“I’m go—” He didn’t even give you the chance to finish your response, before continuing with another question.

“Or I suppose… I should be asking, how is Tsunayoshi-kun doing today?”

You stilled, immediately understanding what kind of game you’d walked into today. You had to, after all, when you’d entered this arrangement, and when you were involved so intricately with the mafia. Your own eyes narrowed at him. Then, deceptively casual yourself, said, “Why ask?”

He merely rose from his seat, making his way around his desk, staring down at you with that same knowing smirk. You were just a hair breadth’s away and feeling entirely too exposed. When you took a step back, however, you were surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around you. You looked back to see a pair of familiar, heavy-lidded brown eyes.  

“(Y/N),” That _voice_. Like silk. You shivered under his gaze. “You haven’t been honest with us.”

“S-Sawada! I mean—Boss. I’m sorry. I didn’t think what we had was… plus, I’ve had this arrangement with Byakuran for awhile now…e-even before I started working for you…”

Those eyes, like molten caramel, were also knowing. “I know.”

Your eyes widened. “We both knew~ This entire time~” Byakuran’s chipper voice chimed in from behind you. You glanced between the two males, not knowing what move to make next. They were both powerful mafia bosses. Were they mad at you? Could they have plotted something? Tsuna chuckled when he felt you tense in his grasp.

“Don’t be scared, (Y/N). We’re not mad.”

“Y-You’re not?”

“We _are_ hurt that you wanted to leave us in the dark. How long were you going to keep this from us, hmm?” Byakuran mused. He stepped forward, his hand caressing your face, but there was no intimacy in it. Like always, his tone was playful but detached, his eyes burning with a sickly- sweet kind of danger. You were used to Byakuran’s kind of teasing, had been since you decided to start fucking him, but Tsuna’s took you by surprise.

“(Y/N), when you signed up to be my secretary, what was it you agreed to? Do everything in your power to please me? _Remind me_.” Tsuna’s voice was deceptively silk, the kind of voice he used that had you on your knees, telling him you’d do whatever he wanted, as long as he kept speaking to you like that _, fuck_.

“Y-Yes, I did—” You were overwhelmed. Your head was spinning. They were merciless, bombarding you with questions and giving you little chance to speak.

“Since you were greedy enough to seduce us both, I say we both just leave~” Byakuran suggested cheerfully. He seemed to derive pleasure from your aghast look. His smile widened at your hurried refusals, your rushed explanations. “Just kidding. Like I said, we both knew~ We were just waiting for you to admit it.”

“Ah, so….” Your eyebrows furrowed, attempting to find coherency behind their various statements. “You’re… not mad? Either of you?” You cautioned.  

Byakuran smiled serenely, and Tsuna’s breathless chuckle did little to alleviate your tension.

“We’re not upset,” Tsuna spoke up. “But we are a bit… how do you say this? _Possessive_ over you. Neither Byakuran nor I like to share, (Y/N).” His grip on you tightened.

“Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, you’re scaring her~ Just look at her expression. Get straight to the point~”

“We wanted to have a competition. To see who you really liked better.”

Although you heard Tsuna’s words, you were unable to process them. Your mouth opened and closed several times. “Are you guys… serious?” Was this some kind of horny, lust-fueled dream you were having? Were you even awake right now? You pinched yourself just to be sure. Tsuna noticed, his laughter muffled by his lips pressing to your erratic pulse point.

“What do you say, (Y/N)-chan? You’re welcome to say no.” It was clear from Byakuran’s tone that wasn’t an actual choice, though. You, however, were distracted by Tsuna’s lips pressing against every inch of his skin on your neck.

“I—I—”

“Tsunayoshi-kun, do you really think it’s fair to be teasing her already? She hasn’t even given you an answer yet. Look, she’s flushing.”  

“Don’t be jealous that I got to her first, Byakuran,” Tsuna said, his hands roaming your body greedily, groping your curves. You shivered once you remembered the night you had two had spent together awhile back, how your boss had proved to you just how _passionate_ he could be. “After all, we agreed there were no rules earlier, right? What do you say, (Y/N)?” His hands ceased their movements, and you whined at the loss.

You leaned backwards into Tsuna’s touch, your head resting on his shoulder. That was all the answer he needed. He smirked, his fingers slipping underneath your dress blouse, popping off each button slowly. Soon your shirt was discarded, and you were left bare, your skin forming goosebumps at the cold air.

Tsuna’s hands were warm though, as they cupped our breasts, before he glanced challengingly at Byakuran. “Well? Are you going to just _stand there_ , Byakuran?”

“My my, Tsunayoshi-kun, I had no idea you had such a competitive streak.” Byakuran acquiesced, walking towards the two of you as he observed. “Hm~ You must not know (Y/N) very well, though. She likes being touched here.” His fingers slipped underneath your pencil skirt, stroking you through the thin fabric of your panties.

“Look, see how she’s leaning into my touch?” He laughed. “You’re so sinful, (Y/N).” In a rough movement, he yanked your skirt down, and began toying with the edge of your lace panties. “Wow, matching lace? You really went all out today, (Y/N). Tsunayoshi-kun, does she dress up like this for you?”

“Hm?” Tsuna hummed from where he was biting down on a sensitive spot on your neck. You yelped. When he pulled away, there was dark purple hickey on your skin, and he was licked his lips. “Sometimes. But she doesn’t need to dress up for me. After all… she can’t really meet up with you on your breaks, can she?” Tsuna raised a brow, smirking. “Much less come whenever you call her.”

Byakuran’s eyes narrowed. You gasped as he prodded against you insistently, shoving one long digit inside of you as he stroked your walls. “(Y/N), that’s not fair~ Why are you giving him special treatment and not me?”

“Mmm, it’s because she likes me more,” Tsuna quipped.

You gasped. “You guys… do you honestly… expect me to _answer_ that right now?”

“You’re right.” Byakuran smiled. “I have something better you can do with your mouth,” he promised. “But first…  Tsunayoshi-kun, now that you’ve mentioned it, I think (Y/N) would look quite beautiful splayed against my desk~”

They shared a knowing look. Before you knew it, your field of vision was spinning, and then you were sitting in Tsuna’s lap on Byakuran’s desk. His legs were between yours, spreading them open while Byakuran’s hands ghosted down your thighs. “Sorry if this is uncomfortable for you, (Y/N). We just figured this would be the best position for this.”

You heard the sound of Tsuna’s zipper being undone, and Tsuna shifted backwards to give you more room. And then he was slowly rubbing his half-hard length against your entrance. He gripped your shoulders as he slowly inserted himself inside of you, grunting once you slid yourself down the rest of the way. He moaned lowly, rocking his hips against yours.

Meanwhile, Byakuran was dragging his cock along your thighs, his fingernails digging crescents into your skin. You shivered, attempting to clamp your thighs shut, but Tsuna’s thighs locked you in place. Byakuran’s fingers dug deeper into your skin, and you winced at the twinge of pain.

He sighed. “Tsunayoshi-kun was so eager and already got to the fun part~ I don’t want to break you, my lovely little (Y/N)— _not yet_ —so I guess I’ll have to figure out something else~”

He grasped a fistful of your hair, yanking you forward until your nose bumped against his erect cock. You attempted to take him into your mouth, but he laughed, rubbing it against your cheek instead. You whined. “Wow, you’re so desperate for me, huh?” he cooed. “How much do you want it, (Y/N)? Tell me.”

His name left you in choked gasps, and Byakuran sighed, the desperate look on your face going straight to his cock. He gripped himself with one hand, grasping the side of your face with his other before shoving himself down your throat. You gagged, your nose brushing against his pubic bone as you nearly choked around his length. Saliva dripping down your chin obscenely.

“Oh sweet (Y/N)… you look so pathetic,” Byakuran said, his voice tight with tension. His hands gripped your hair tightly. He gave you a moment to adjust, thrusting shallowly into the back of your throat, before he pulled out completely, and began to savagely fuck your mouth with that same damn smile on his face. Your throat tightened around his length as tears started forming in the corners of your eyes. Tsuna himself had picked up his pace as well, his hips hitting a spot that made your head spin.

Byakuran stopped suddenly, his thighs tensing, before he pulled you off of him. He relaxed his hold on your hair, petting your sore scalp with one hand as he began jerking himself off with the other hand leisurely. “Hmm. I’d rather cum all over your cute face, to be honest, (Y/N).”

Tsuna, seeing Byakuran was done abusing your throat, adjusted your position, wrapping an arm around your throat as he yanked your head back, his hips slamming up into you. You moaned around him, your hands coming up to weakly grasp at his elbow as he applied more pressure against your throat. One of his hands moved to play with your clit, and you writhed against him.

“Tsuna, Tsuna, I’m so close,” you whined. Tsuna cursed, his hips stilling underneath you as he came. You shuddered at the warmth of his release. You whined once you felt Tsuna’s fingers stop their assault on your clit, biting your lip. You were _so damn close…_  Byakuran himself grunted, thrusting into his grip before he came, his cum splattering against your cheek and chin, which he wiped off with his softening cock.

As the two of them came down from their highs, you ground yourself against Tsuna’s limp hand, and made a sound of protest when he extricated himself from you, before urging you to stand up.

“W-What? But I thought…” you frowned, rubbing your thighs together. The two of them were staring at you, looking darkly amused.

“Oh, sweet (Y/N),” Byakuran was the first to speak, his tone cutting. “Did you really think we’d let you cum after you kept this from us?” The way he smiled at you made you want to cry.  

“B-But, I—”

“You’re gonna have to rebuild our trust in you, (Y/N),” Tsuna interjected, his hands squeezing your hips reassuringly. It was then that you realized the implications of his statement, especially when he pressed _you_ against the desk this time. “If you want to cum, (Y/N), you’ll have to work for it,” he murmured. You heard the sound of shifting cloth, and before you knew it, Tsuna had used his tie as a makeshift blindfold. Byakuran’s laugh resounded from behind you.

This was going to be a long day. And to think you’d asked for the day off… but were doing twice the amount of work…


End file.
